


О принцессах

by adianna



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adianna/pseuds/adianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Объясняю популярно: твоя принцесса живет в другом замке. А эту положи где взял, Ланселот хренов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О принцессах

Проблема была не в том, что на поле Шин был охренительно быстрым сукиным сыном, который отжимал невообразимое количество килограмм одной левой, подтягивался во сне на ушах или что он там еще делал, чтобы доставлять другим командам такое количество проблем. Нет, Хирума был уверен, что еще пара недель упорных тренировок и все эти неприятности можно будет если не победить, то хотя бы достойно обойти.  
  
И даже не в том, что однажды Сена, неуклюже ковыряя стадион кроссовком, тихо сознался, что его раскололи как Айшилда 21 уже через неделю после второй игры. Наоборот, если уж кто-то и узнал, то пусть это будет единственный человек во всей лиге, которому глубоко пофиг, кто такой Айшилд 21 на самом деле, пока он дает 40 ярдов за 4 секунды, не выпуская мяча.  
  
Проблема была в том, что с тех самых пор Шин пялился.  
  
На поле, сидя на скамейке запасных, пробегая мимо воскресным утром, пока Хирума с рупором и автоматом четвертый час гонял свою команду по объездному шоссе – каждый раз видя Сену, Шин отключался от окружающего мира и часами пялился своими гляделками как хороший рентгеновский аппарат.  
  
Будь это кто-то другой, Хирума сказал бы, что так раздевают глазами только с вполне определенными намерениями, но, зная Шина, холодный сукин сын оценивал степень развития гладкого слоя икроножных мышц или процент напряжения на позвоночник, или какую там еще глубоко спортивную фигню, которая заменяла зацикленному придурку из Оджо обычное порно.  
  
А вот его призовая скоростная Креветка от этих взглядов взял привычку краснеть, бледнеть, путаться в собственных ногах и вообще всячески снижать вероятность тачдауна в следующей игре на 50 процентов.  
  
Вот и сейчас, увидев знакомую серую олимпийку, которая вырулила из-за угла почти перед самым носом, Сена резко затормозил, попытался отскочить назад, споткнулся на ровном месте (нет, им определенно надо тренировать бег задом наперед, это никуда не годится!) и со сдавленным «Шин-сан!» рухнул прямо в так у-дач-но подставленные руки. А Шин, осознав кого именно он только что рефлекторно подхватил, немедленно начал пялиться, даже не поздоровавшись.  
  
Нет, с этим пора было что-то делать.  
Одна хорошая вещь, пока Шин пялился, он отвлекался от реальности достаточно, чтобы можно было спокойно подойти со спины. И впечатать дуло прямо в затылок, игнорируя возмущенное «Хирума-сан, только не дробовик, вы же обещали!» на заднем плане. Воспитательный момент есть воспитательный момент, чертов менеджер, а кто не спрятался…  
  
\- Слушай сюда, - Хирума с удовольствием передернул затвор и улыбнулся своей самой акульей улыбкой, - объясняю популярно и в последний раз: твоя принцесса живет в другом замке. А эту положи где взял, Ланселот хренов.  
Мелкая Креветка жалобно пискнул и сполз из Шиновых объятий прямо на землю .


End file.
